


Once Upon a Time

by csichick_2



Series: Big Damn AU [19]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 05:11:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2179194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/pseuds/csichick_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny steps in when Neville starts to get too protective of their daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Upon a Time

Ginny knew Neville would get overprotective when Callie was old enough to date, but he’s much worse than she expected. Except for the ones that call him Dad or Uncle Neville, every male student Callie age and older has become just a bit afraid of their Herbology professor and Ginny’s decided this has gone on long enough, sitting him down after dinner one evening.

“Once upon a time, there was a girl,” she begins. “And this girl had lots of older brothers.”

Neville rolls his eyes. “Really Gin?”

“Just shut up and listen, Nev,” she responds, fixing him with a look. “Like I said this girl had lots of older brothers. And these brothers were very protective.”

“Is there a point to this?”

Ginny fixes him with another look, but otherwise ignores his question. “When this girl started dating, her brothers weren’t happy. In fact they threatened the boys she dated. But there was one boy, he wouldn’t be scared away. And now he’s trying to scare off every boy before they can even date his daughter.”

“Is this your way of telling me to back off?” Neville asks.

“Not completely, but just a little,” Ginny replies. “You don’t need every boy afraid you, just the ones that are up to no good.”

Neville raises an eyebrow. “Isn’t that all of them?”

Ginny shakes her head. “You weren’t up to no good at that age. Neither was Harry.”

“That’s because your brother was up to no good with Harry,” Neville replies. “But I get your point. I’ll back off a little, but when Callie does have a boyfriend all bets are off.”


End file.
